DRAGONBALL AC (Aging Challenges) - Demon Cell saga
by Master Elf
Summary: When Cell returns in his Demon state, it's up to the Z-Fighters to save Earth...Things in this series vary from most other fanfics, but you're gonna have to read to find out what they are...Please R&R!!!
1. He's Back

He's Back (Demon Cell Saga)  
  
All was quiet in the small city of Gingertown until an enormous earthquake hit and a gigantic thunderstorm approached. Thunder was booming, lightning was striking, and the ground was shaking. People ran in all sorts of directions trying to evacuate. For they knew what was coming. The monster known as Cell was coming back from his grave. Only know, the citizens here were even more frightened because they could tell that the monster who was killed five years ago by an eleven year old boy was three times stronger than before. And he wanted revenge.  
  
***  
  
Six years old Trunks Briefs suddenly woke up and climbed out of his bed. He looked at his clock. It was only five in the morning, yet he woke up for no reason. He opened his bedroom door to see his father, Vegeta, go down to the main floor, dressed in his familiar blue Saiyan Armour.  
  
"Where are you going Dad?" the young Saiyan asked.  
  
"You felt it too? I wasn't sure if you had so I didn't bother. Hurry up and get your gi on. I think Cell's back from the dead," replied the Saiyan Prince.  
  
"Is that the guy Gohan beat up?"  
  
"Yes. Now shut up and get dressed or else I'm leaving without you!" Vegeta answered, with a hint of growing annoyance.  
  
"Does Mom know where we're going?"  
  
"No! She's still asleep! And I thought I told you to get dressed!"  
  
"I'm sorry," Trunks said as he closed his door behind him. Trunks was excited because he had heard about Cell many times before from his parents. He got his gi on and flew out his open window so he could catch up to Vegeta, who had already left.  
  
***  
  
When Trunks and Vegeta arrived in Gingertown, they could tell that Cell had already begun his killing rampage. They could tell this because dead bodies flooded the streets.  
  
"Ah, Vegeta. You've finally decided to join me," said a deep voice. Then Trunks saw a tall, fairly built green man walk out from the shadows.  
  
"Is that Cell?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Yes. Now turn Super Saiyan and get ready. Cell can be tricky at times," answered Vegeta as he turned into an Ascended Saiyan. Trunks also turned into an Ascended Saiyan.  
  
"Face it Vegeta. You'll never be able to beat me. You weren't strong enough before and you're sure as Hell not strong enough now," the monster bloated. And with that, the fight started. Vegeta launched a huge Final Flash at Cell, while Trunks let loose a fury of smaller energy blasts. Cell used Instant Transmission to dodge the attacks and then used his Multiple Entity technique.  
  
"Which one's the real one Dad?" a frightened Trunks asked.  
  
"I don't know. Just attack whichever one you want. But be careful," warned Vegeta. The four Cells advanced in on the Saiyans. Three Cells against Vegeta and one against Trunks. Vegeta easily fended them off because of his high power level, but Trunks was too weak and got beat down into the ground. He was hit so hard he went back to his normal stage. "Trunks!" screamed Vegeta. Vegeta then shot off four weak Final Flashes, one at each Cell.  
  
"Wretched monkey," cursed Cell as the four entities fused back into one. "How'd you get so damn strong since I last fought you?"  
  
"Its called training. You should try it sometime instead of stealing other people's energy," replied Vegeta, who was secretly building up KI for his next attack, a strong Big Bang Attack.  
  
"I can sense what you're doing Vegeta. But it's not going to work. The Big Bang Attack is too slow. I could easily dodge it with my eyes shut." Cell then shot out several large energy blasts, each one hitting Vegeta's body in a different spot. Vegeta then charged at Cell and the two strong fighters started exchanging blows to the face. Cell started gaining the upper hand as Vegeta started to wear down. "Face it Vegeta. I said that you were too weak to beat me." Cell stated as he continued to beat on the Saiyan.  
  
***  
  
Krillin and Goten Son, Goku and Chi-Chi's youngest son were resting at Master Roshi's island in Kame House after a short sparring session.  
  
Krillin! Goten! a familiar voice popped into Krillin's head. It's me Goku.  
  
"Goku? Where are you?" asked Krillin. Goten looked up from his comic book.  
  
I'm on King Kai's new planet. I have to tell you something very important!  
  
"What is it Goku?" Krillin questioned his longtime friend.  
  
Take Goten to Gingertown now. Goku answered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Because Trunks and Vegeta need your help. They're fighting Cell, but he's too strong for them to handle alone!  
  
"Cell? I thought Gohan killed him five years ago!" screamed Krillin.  
  
Yeah but he's found some way of returning from the dead. Just go now. Oh and Krillin, be careful.  
  
"Yeah. See you around, Goku. Goten! Get your gi on. We're going to Gingertown to help Trunks and Vegeta fight!"  
  
"Alright!" exclaimed Goten. "I finally get to fight someone other than you and Trunks! This is gonna be fun!"  
  
***  
  
"What's that? It feels like Cell's KI! But it can't be. Gohan killed him a while ago back in the Cell Games!" Tien told his best friend Chiaotzu.  
  
"Maybe it is Cell and he really is back from Hell," suggested Tien's girlfriend Lunch. "You never know nowadays."  
  
"But how'd he do it? I mean, if he can do it, so can Frieza, King Cold, and the Ginyu Force, even though they don't seem that strong anymore."  
  
"Well then let's go see if it is Cell," Chiaotzu replied.  
  
"No, Chiaotzu. I don't think you're strong enough to face Cell," stated Tien.  
  
"Well then who's gonna help you fight?" asked Lunch.  
  
"I'll go find Piccolo. I know he'll be looking for a rematch with Cell."  
  
"Okay but Tien? Be careful and come back to me as soon as it's over, okay?" asked Lunch.  
  
"Okay, I promise. And Chiaotzu, stay out of trouble will you?"  
  
"Yes Tien. Good luck!" Tien then launched himself into the sky and flew towards the forest where Piccolo usually trains in.  
  
***  
  
"So Vegeta. Are you giving up now?" Cell asked as he kicked Vegeta down into the ground.  
  
"No way Cell! I'm a Saiyan. I'd rather fight to the death. You see, I'm not a coward like Kakarot! I actually have pride in being a Saiyan!" lectured Vegeta.  
  
"Well then. I guess I'll just have to kill you and your son. Oh well. I thought that maybe the two of you could join me and we could take over the world together. But no, you would rather die protecting these weak and pitiful humans," Cell explained.  
  
"Hold it right there, Cell!" Krillin demanded. "Don't make me hurt you more than I have to!"  
  
"What? Now the bald one's here? What fun. More people for me to kill."  
  
"Destructo Discs!" yelled Krillin as he threw a dozen energy discs at Cell. Cell easily dodged them and used a weak energy blast to pierce through the Buddhist Monk's heart.  
  
"Krillin!" screamed Vegeta. Cell then turned around and shot a quick energy beam at Vegeta, only knocking him out, but thinking he had killed him.  
  
"Now to find the boy who killed me," Cell muttered to himself as he flew away out of Gingertown in search of Gohan. As soon as Cell got out of site, Goten got out of the building he was hiding in and saw another strange man with three eyes and lots of KI fly toward him.  
  
"The name's Goten, right? I'm Tien, a friend of your dad's," Tien said in a friendly voice. "Let's get these guys to Dende so he can heal them." So Tien and Goten collected the bodies of Trunks, Krillin, and Vegeta and flew them to Dende's Tower.  
  
***  
  
When Tien and Goten arrived at Dende's Tower, they were greeted by the ever-cheerful Mr. Popo.  
  
"Why hello there Tien. And you must be young Goten. Dende and I have been expecting the two of you. Bring them this way," Mr. Popo said as he greeted them. He led them to the usual meeting spot of the Z Fighters (outside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber) where Dende was waiting.  
  
"Bring them over here," Dende instructed. Tien placed Krillin and Vegeta down beside each other while Goten placed Trunks down on Vegeta's left. Dende placed both his hands on Trunks and healed him perfectly. Trunks got up and thanked Dende. Dende then placed both hands on Vegeta, but it didn't work. "He has too many injuries for my powers to work. He needs to go to Capsule Corp. so Bulma can heal him with one of those tanks," Dende explained. Tien walked over and picked Vegeta up.  
  
"Alright. I'll be back as soon as I can guys," Tien said as he departed. Dende then stood over Krillin and healed his good friend.  
  
"Thanks a lot, Dende. I owe you one man!" Krillin stated as he sat up and rubbed his chest. "Where's Vegeta? Is he still down there fighting Cell?"  
  
"No. Tien's taking him to Capsule Corp.," explained Dende.  
  
"He's hurt that much, is he? Now who's gonna defeat Cell? No one's strong enough unless Gohan and Piccolo show up. That reminds me, where are they?" Krillin asked. "I thought they'd be the first ones to fight Cell."  
  
"I don't know but I hope they get here soon," Mr. Popo replied.  
  
Tien landed in front of Bulma's house and rang the doorbell. He stood there for a few minutes before the door finally opened.  
  
"Hello?" it was Dr. Briefs. "Oh, hi there Tien. Vegeta! What happened to Vegeta?"  
  
"Cell's back from the dead and Vegeta and Trunks went to fight him," Tien explained. "Don't worry about Trunks though, he's resting at Dende's Tower with the others."  
  
"Well let's get Vegeta recuperated. He looks like he's about to die." The two men took Vegeta to the Med-Lab and placed him in a Rejuvenation Tank.  
  
"Tien! What're you doing here?" asked Bulma as she walked into the room. Then when she saw Vegeta she fainted. Tien picked her up off the ground and laid her down on the closest desk. Then another man walked into the room. This man was twice as bulky as Tien, a bit taller, had orange hair and a golden earring in each ear. The big man also wore a green vest over a skintight black turtleneck and pants. He then remembered back to when the Z Fighters had first encountered Cell and the Androids.  
  
"Android 16? How'd you recreate him after Cell completely destroyed him?" Tien asked Dr. Briefs.  
  
"Bulma and I had kept the blueprints and immediately went to work on him. We made everything the exact same on him after the reprogramming, except for his fighting skills. We decreased those just incase something happened to him and made him turn evil," Dr. Briefs explained. "So what exactly happened to Vegeta during his fight with Cell? I've never seen him this injured."  
  
"It looks as though his ribs, arms, and left leg are all broken. Also, I think he fractured his right knee," Bulma stated.  
  
"So you're up again," announced Dr. Briefs.  
  
"I have to go and find Gohan know," Tien said. "Tell Vegeta to go to Dende's Tower when he's ready to fight again." Then, Tien left Capsule Corp. and flew away to Gohan's house.  
  
***  
  
When Tien found Gohan's house, it looked as though nobody was home. Tien walked up to a window and tried to look through it but the curtains were down. Tien examined the entire house, but couldn't see inside it. He then tried to open the door but it was locked.  
  
"Where is he?" Tien asked himself. "Maybe he already left to go find Cell or Piccolo. But then wouldn't I feel his KI? He has to be here! Gohan! Are you home?" Tien asked as he slammed on the door. Tien then turned away to leave when he heard the front door open. "Gohan! Good thing you're home! Cell's back and we need your help to fight him!"  
  
"I'm not interested," the teenage Saiyan replied.  
  
"What do you, Gohan? You don't want to fight Cell again?"  
  
"Not just Cell. I don't ever want to fight anyone again! I'm sick of saving the Earth and Universe and then having Hercule take all the credit for it. Besides, there's more to life then just fighting. My mom's been trying to teach me that for years but I'm only starting to understand it now," Gohan answered.  
  
"But we need your help! Without you the Earth is doomed! At least tell me what you think is more important than Earth's safety!"  
  
"Highschool and my studies. Without them I'd be stupid and wouldn't be able to find a job anywhere to support a family I might have later on in my life."  
  
Don't be silly, Gohan! Tien and Piccolo never went to school yet they're both extremely smart! Goku said through the telepathic link King Kai had created only seconds before so Goku could help Tien convince Gohan to fight Cell.  
  
"That means nothing Dad! Namekians are all smart and Tien has telekinetic powers while I'm just a Saiyan with the knowledge of an average man!" Gohan countered.  
  
What good is highschool if you're not alive to go to it? Goku asked.  
  
"What do you mean, Dad?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Your dad means that if Cell isn't defeated he'll come after you looking for revenge and you won't stand a chance against him after he's defeated the rest of us!" Tien stated.  
  
Exactly! Goku said. So now go kill Cell!  
  
"Alright. But first, let's go find Piccolo," Gohan gave in. And with that, Tien and Gohan left in search of their Namekian friend.  
  
***  
  
As Cell sped toward Dende's Tower, he could practically taste revenge. Ever since he had been killed and sent to Hell, Cell had planned out and dreamt about his revenge and how much he would hurt Goku's son. "Soon," Cell reminded himself. "Soon." Cell then spotted the tower and realized that the Earth's Special Forces team had sensed his KI. "Like it will really help them," he muttered. Cell then touched down on the tower and laughed like a maniac.  
  
"Get out of here Cell!" Krillin warned him as Mr. Popo took Dende to hide somewhere. But before they could escape, Cell shot out a small stream of energy, almost killing Earth's Guardian. "Dende! Are you alright?" Krillin asked in a worried voice.  
  
"Yes. I'm not hurt that much," the Namekian answered with a trembling voice. Krillin then tried to power up but couldn't.  
  
"Dang it! I'm still too weak to fight him!" Krillin cursed. "Looks like it's up to you guys," he said, gesturing towards Trunks and Goten. The two friends recited the Fusion Dance and became their fused self, Gotenks.  
  
"Let's party!" the fused Saiyan urged.  
  
"I can't wait," replied Cell. "You're good as dead." Gotenks started to charge his power but then remembered Dende and how badly hurt he was.  
  
"Wait! Let's go fight somewhere else! This is a sacred tower, you know," Gotenks informed Cell. "How about we go down to Earth to fight?"  
  
"If you wish," Cell said. "Come here and I'll teleport us there with my Instant Transmission technique. Gotenks cautiously walked over to Cell and placed his open hand on the monster's green arm. The two warriors then disappeared and reappeared in a desert on Earth. "This is the very spot where I held the Cell Games five years ago when I was killed by that stupid brat named Gohan. It shall be your final resting spot."  
  
"If you say," Gotenks replied, sounding bored with Cell's history lesson. "Kamikaze Ghost Attack!" Cell shot his own Kamikaze Ghost Attack and the two balls of energy collided and created a massive explosion, forcing all the land around the two fighters crumble and blow up. The fight between Cell and Gotenks quickly turned into a punch for punch match as they exchanged kicks, punches, and energy blasts. Cell then charged up a Maozoa and shot it at his fused opponent, who was too slow to dodge it. The attack tore up Gotenks' gi and dramatically weakened his KI. Gotenks then doubled as a punching bag for Cell, getting back up whenever he got knocked down. This continued for a while longer until Cell's head suddenly exploded.  
  
"What the heck?" muttered a bloody Gotenks. "Where'd his head go?"  
  
"I got rid of it. Now get out here before Cell regenerates it," Piccolo answered. "Gohan. Take him to Dende so he can be healed. Tien and I will stay here and fight Cell when his head is regenerated. Go! Now!"  
  
NEXT TIME ON: DragonBall AC  
  
Gohan and Gotenks meet up with Krillin and Vegeta at Capsule Corp.  
  
Tien and Piccolo fight off Cell  
  
Vegeta arrives at the battle scene and insists on fighting Cell again  
  
What will happen? Read 'The Downside of Pride' to find out!  
  
  
  
By: Young Author 


	2. The Downside of Pride

The Downside of Pride (Demon Cell Saga)  
  
"Gohan, why aren't you staying to fight with Tien and Piccolo?" Gotenks asked.  
  
"Because you need someone to take you to Capsule Corp.," the teenage Saiyan replied. "Besides, I'm pretty sure those two can handle Cell on their own."  
  
"But, I'm not hurt that much. I can make it to Capsule Corp. myself! I swear!"  
  
"Yeah, but what if you faint on the way there? You could end up dying in the middle of nowhere. Is that what you want?" Gohan answered, with growing annoyance.  
  
"I think we should go back and help the others fight," Gotenks stated.  
  
"You're not strong enough to fight, Gotenks. You should just relax and try to fall asleep. I have a feeling you're going to be out of it for a while."  
  
"No I won't! I'm strong!" Gotenks declared just before passing out. Gohan looked down at Gotenks and saw that he was passed out.  
  
"Hold on, little buddy," Gohan whispered to the unconscious fusion as he turned Super Saiyan. "I'll make sure you get better."  
  
***  
  
As Gohan got closer to Capsule Corp., he could see Krillin standing out back with Bulma's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Briefs.  
  
"Hey, bro!" Krillin shouted out. "Is that Gotenks you're holding there?"  
  
"Yeah. This little guy took quite a beating in his fight with Cell," Gohan informed the bald man.  
  
"Oh no!" cried out Mrs. Briefs. "Let's get him to Bulma!" She then took Gotenks from Gohan's arms and rushed him into the house to Bulma.  
  
"So what brings you here, Krillin?" questioned Gohan.  
  
"I was just checking up on ol' Vegeta. He also took a beating from Cell," Krillin answered. "Man, I hope the others are alright."  
  
***  
  
Tien and Piccolo were poised in their battle stances on either side of Cell as the demon's head regenerated. Both fighters could sense the other's nervousness as the head fully grew back.  
  
"So, you decided to wait for me after all. I'm so happy! Now I don't have to go to the trouble of having to track you pathetic weaklings down again!" Cell taunted. "But I guess your friend was too scared to stay for the party! Hahaha!"  
  
"Oh, don't worry about Gohan," Piccolo replied. "He'll be back soon enough!"  
  
"Yeah! But until then, you'll just have to settle for us," Tien added. "Don't sweat it, though. I'm sure we'll be able to keep you entertained long enough."  
  
"I highly doubt it," Cell replied, mocking the two warriors standing before him. "But, if it amuses you, I suppose I can settle for the two of you. But only for now."  
  
"Let's get this over with," Piccolo growled. "I'm getting bored just standing here."  
  
"Yes, I agree with you green. It has been quite boring just standing here," Cell agreed, as his tail expanded. "Cell Juniors! Go!" Cell shot out seven blue baby clones of himself at the warriors. The Cell replicas swarmed around Tien and Piccolo before plunging in and attacking. Tien punched one Jr. through the stomach, while Piccolo shot out an eye beam that took another Jr. out of battle.  
  
"This sure is easier than last time, isn't it Piccolo?" Tien commented.  
  
"Yeah. That's because we're a lot stronger now than we were back then," the Namekian commented. "But that doesn't matter! They're still enemies!" While saying this, Piccolo kicked one Jr. in the head and punched another into a mountain, which crashed when the blue creature crashed into it.  
  
"Ha! You're both fools! Do you think I would actually waste my energy creating these -" Cell paused, thinking for a word to describe his creations, "- worthless monstrosities? Now it's time to quit playing around and get down to business!" Cell then shot out four small, separate energy blasts to kill each of the remaining clones.  
  
"W-w-what?" Tien stuttered. "He just ruthlessly killed them off without thinking about it. What a monster!"  
  
"Actually, I didn't think he'd keep them around that long anyway. They were too weak to provide any real challenge for us," Piccolo stated. "He was probably just trying to size up our power levels."  
  
"You're quite the clever one, Piccolo. I admire that, so it's going to sadden me to get rid of you," Cell confessed as he dove at the green alien. Piccolo easily dodged the flurry of punches and then started his own fist barrage. "I must admit Piccolo. You have gotten stronger, but you're still only a bug compared to me."  
  
"Don't you ever shut up? You're starting to irritate me!" Piccolo howled. While saying this though, he got a swift kick to the chin, which almost broke his chin. Piccolo then faked a left and then used his right fist to punch Cell hard in the gut. Seeing this, Tien started to charge up his KI. Cell quickly recovered and flew straight at his green opponent. "You just don't give up, do you Cell?"  
  
"Obviously," Cell said as he touched down on the sandy ground. "Did I give up the last time we encountered each other?"  
  
"No, you just kept running away whenever I got the advantage," Piccolo reminded him. "But now," he continued as he also touched down. "I won't let that happen. But there's one thing I've been meaning to ask you, Cell. How are you able to be in your Perfect Form without Androids 17 and 18?"  
  
"I've been in Hell, Namek. You'd be surprised what kind of things are down there. But that's not the point here! Quit delaying your demise, Namekian!" Cell then lunged at Piccolo full force, but then suddenly stopped. "What?" he screamed as he stared at the fully powered Tien, "How'd you get so much KI? You weren't even half this powerful the last time I encountered you!"  
  
"Let's just say that I also have some secrets!" Tien answered.  
  
"What secrets, fool?" Cell demanded. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"I don't have to explain anything to you, Cell!" replied Tien. "Now let's get this over with. I have to get back to Lunch and Chiaotzu!"  
  
"Well leave then! You two aren't worth me fighting! I only want my revenge on that wretched boy!" Cell bellowed.  
  
***  
  
Krillin and Gohan were ready to go to Dende's Tower when Vegeta burst out of Bulma's house's back door.  
  
"Vegeta! Where are you going?" Krillin asked.  
  
"I have to fight Cell!" the enraged Saiyan answered.  
  
"Why?" Gohan said, questioning his father's rival.  
  
"Because I owe him an ass-kicking!" the Saiyan Prince replied.  
  
"But you're still to weak and tired to do that," Krillin blurted out. "He would totally waste you in a minute!"  
  
"What did you say, eight eyes?" Vegeta asked as he stopped in his tracks and stared Krillin down in the eye.  
  
"N-n-nothing," Krillin stuttered, obviously frightened by the Saiyan's intimidating force. "I d-d-didn't s-s-say anything."  
  
"Oh, yes, you did. I think I heard you call me weak! Correct?" Vegeta stated.  
  
"Calm down, Vegeta," Gohan demanded. "He didn't mean it that way."  
  
"Oh yeah? So is that what's going to stop me from blowing his head off? 'He didn't mean it that way,'" Vegeta shouted.  
  
"He was only trying to help you," the younger of the two Saiyans answered.  
  
"I don't need anyone's help! I'm the strongest warrior in the Universe!" Vegeta warned as he took off in the direction where he sensed Tien, Piccolo, and Cell fighting. Gohan glanced over at Krillin and saw that his friend was white as a ghost.  
  
"It's okay, Krillin. He's just in a bad mood because Cell beat him."  
  
"A bad mood? Vegeta's always in a bad mood!" Mr. Briefs, who had watched the whole thing, stated.  
  
***  
  
Piccolo threw Cell into the ground as Tien shot several energy blasts at the green demon. Dust erupted as the energy connected with Cell and the ground, but when the dust blew away, he was still alive.  
  
"Is that all you have?" Cell questioned the two warriors as he got up. "I thought you two were supposed to kill me. Oh well. Kamehameha!" Cell cried out as he shot Goku's famous attack at Tien, who easily dodged the golden energy beam. Frustrated, Cell used his Multiple Entity technique to surround his strong opponents. Piccolo started to charge a Special Beam Cannon, but couldn't finish charging it up, as one of the Cells jump kicked him in the head. Piccolo fell back, right into another Cell's foot. Tien, seeing that Piccolo was being used as a Namekian punching bag, spun around and hoofed the closest Cell in the groin. He then punched the back of the Cell's head, sending it straight into the ground. Tien then flew up into the air to fight the Cell that was already waiting there for him. The Cell lunged forward at Tien and gave the three- eyed man a shot to the side of the head.  
  
"That does it," Tien warned as he wiped some blood off his mouth. "I'm through playing around with you Cell."  
  
"Tien! Watch out!" Piccolo cried as another Cell jumped onto Tien's back.  
  
"What?" a surprised Tien shouted out as he got head butted in the back of the head. "Damn, that hurt!" The four Cells then fused back into one, seeing that the stronger of the two fighters was severely injured.  
  
"I warned the two of you that I wouldn't show any mercy," the demon taunted. "Now, where is Gohan? I've been patiently waiting here for him to return."  
  
"Patiently?" Piccolo blurted out. "Cell, I think your cheese has slipped off your cracker."  
  
"What? His cracker has slipped off his cracker? What the hell does that mean?" Tien questioned his friend.  
  
"Never mind. Let's just finish him off," Piccolo said as he started to charge up a Special Beam Cannon. "Special Beam Cannon!" he yelled out as he released the spiral of energy. Cell tried to dodge the attack, but found that he was so tired he could hardly move his body. The attack hit its target, sending Cell crashing into a gigantic mountain. When the dust cleared away, Tien and Piccolo could see Cell slowly trying to get up on his feet. "How does it feel to be beat twice on the same battleground, Cell?" Piccolo taunted. "I mean, first by an eleven year old Super Saiyan, then by a Namekian. I thought you said you were a better fighter than that." Piccolo finished mocking the reincarnated demon and got ready to go in for the kill. Piccolo started to fly toward Cell, but suddenly stopped due to his sensing of an intensely high power level.  
  
"What? Is that Vegeta's power level?" Tien cried out.  
  
"V-v-vegeta?" a weakened and worried Cell stuttered. "No! It can't be! I don't believe it!"  
  
"You better, because it is Vegeta. I just can't get over how high and intense his power level is. He's probably the strongest being on Earth now," Piccolo dictated. "I'm, with Cell when I say Vegeta's power level is truly unbelievable."  
  
"I think the others are with him too!" Tien informed the two other fighters. Then directly to Cell, he said, "Your days are numbered."  
  
"Ah, Cell, you're still here," Vegeta stated in a cocky tone. "I was hoping you didn't go anywhere, or that these two didn't kill you. But of course, they probably couldn't accomplish that task."  
  
"Actually Vegeta, Piccolo and I were just about to finish Cell off for good," Tien commented. "That's something you haven't been able to do ever since he first began terrorizing Earth."  
  
"Shut up! I didn't ask for your opinion!" Vegeta hollered.  
  
"He's right, Vegeta," Piccolo snarled. "So why don't you just stand back and let us finish what we started."  
  
"They're right," Krillin agreed as him and Gohan touched down at the battleground. "Just let them kill Cell. Then, we can all get back to our normal, everyday lives."  
  
"Shut up baldy! I'm the Saiyan Prince! I'm the Universe's strongest fighter! I'm the one who vowed revenge on Cell!" Vegeta pointed out.  
  
"No thanks, Vegeta," Cell declined. "Now that I'm perfectly healed and Gohan's here, I'll just fight and kill him for my revenge."  
  
"What?" Krillin whimpered. "How'd he heal so fast?"  
  
"I'm a demon. We heal faster than you pathetic mortals, and now, to get my revenge!" Cell declared as he started charging up KI. No one looked as though they wanted to fight Cell, and both Tien and Piccolo were worn out from the battle they just fought, so Gohan slowly began edging closer to Cell when Vegeta pushed the young Saiyan out of the way and started charging up his own KI. "Vegeta? I guess I have time to kill you too!"  
  
"Ha!" Vegeta boomed. "I'm the strongest fighter in the Universe! No one can defeat me!" Vegeta then blasted a weak Galic Gun at Cell, who dodged the attack with the help of his Instant Transmission technique. "Blasted Kakarot! He always has to have those stupid attacks!"  
  
"Looks as though you're too slow to hit me, Vegeta!" Cell taunted as he started running toward his opponent. "Let me show you how to hit a target!" The demon then punched Vegeta in the abdominal area and then started throwing punches to the face.  
  
"Dad!" Trunks cried as he watched his father get thrashed by Cell. "What are you waiting for? Start hitting him back!" Trunks then started to charge up his own KI, but stopped when Piccolo placed his hand on the young boy's shoulder.  
  
"No, he's only toying around with Cell," the Namekian informed Trunks.  
  
"Are you sure, Piccolo?" the purple haired boy asked.  
  
"Yes, I can sense it. Your father isn't even using half of his full power," Piccolo explained. "He just wants to have fun and waste everyone's time."  
  
***  
  
"I hope Vegeta and the others are all right," Master Roshi said to Lunch, Puar, Chiaotzu, Oolong, Yamcha, and Yajirobe.  
  
"Oh Tien," Chiaotzu prayed. "Please be careful."  
  
"Don't worry Chiaotzu! Gohan can waste Cell!" Oolong shouted out. "Right, Master Roshi?"  
  
"We can only hope, Oolong. We can only hope," the old man sadly mumbled.  
  
***  
  
"Vegeta! I thought you would at least give me a challenge!" Cell teased.  
  
"A challenge?" Vegeta asked as he stopped blocking Cell's punches and kicks and then backed away from the green demon. The Saiyan then turned Super Saiyan 2.  
  
"W-w-what?" Piccolo stuttered. "Vegeta can turn Super Saiyan 2 too?"  
  
"It can't be possible!" Tien cried. "Vegeta's just too strong!"  
  
"How'd you do it Vegeta? How are you able to go Super Saiyan 2?" Krillin demanded. Vegeta turned and glared at him menacingly. "Just wondering. Jeez!"  
  
"That near death experience boosted my power tenfold, making it possible for me to maintain the Super Saiyan 2 status," Vegeta gloated. "I discovered that while in the Rejuvenation Tank back at Capsule Corp. But now, I must defeat Cell!" Vegeta then shot out several large energy blasts at an unexpecting Cell, who used Instant Transmission to teleport himself on top of a nearby mountain.  
  
"Ha!" Cell teased. "You may have strength and speed, so do I, along with a little thing called technique!" The demon then used Multiple Entity and all four Cells began charging up Kamehamehas, leaving Vegeta and the other Z Fighters with nothing left to do but stare down the barrel.  
  
NEXT TIME ON: DragonBall AC  
  
Vegeta and Cell have a free-for-all battle  
  
The other Z Fighters flee to find Dende, who knows Cell's weakness  
  
The stunning conclusion of the 'Demon Cell Saga'  
  
What will happen? Read 'The Colossal Battle' to find out!  
  
  
  
By: Young Author 


	3. The Colossal Battle

The Colossal Battle (Demon Cell Saga)  
  
Vegeta and the other Z-Fighters stared in horror as the four Cells' Kamehamehas nearly reached their peaks of power.  
  
"I don't believe it's gonna end this way," Krillin muttered softly, but still loud enough for his friends to hear. "We're all gonna get blasted by Cell."  
  
"Shut up, six-dots!" Vegeta harshly barked. "Shut up now or else I'm gonna be the one you get blasted by!"  
  
"Vegeta! You're a Super Saiyan 2...do something!" Piccolo ordered.  
  
"Yeah Vegeta!" Tien agreed.  
  
"I don't wanna die, daddy," Trunks chimed in sadly. "I'm only six."  
  
Hearing his son show a sign of sadness infuriated Vegeta; the powerful Super Saiyan 2 charged up to his fullest potential and began concentrating on collecting all the energy around him. A faint, eerie, blue glow formed around Vegeta and slowly but constantly began to sharpen in colour and started causing rocks around him rise in the air and even burst from the intense pressure.  
  
"W-w-what's happening?" Gohan stuttered. "I didn't think anyone could ever get this powerful; it's just too unbelievable!"  
  
Vegeta ignored the teenage Saiyan's comment and kept concentrating. All of a sudden the four Cells all simultaneously released their Kamehamehas at the Z-Fighters. Sensing this, Vegeta threw his arms into the air, spread his legs wide apart, and let out the energy he had been gathering, screaming at the top of his lungs all the while. The energy disintegrated the four energy blasts on impact and even proceeded on after that to push the multiple mutant-demons back. Vegeta smirked and flew up into the air with a villainous laugh. "You think I'm playing around, Cell?"  
  
"Don't worry carrot-head," Cell said while he fused back into one entity. "Like you, I'm also just getting started; I have lots more power to use."  
  
Vegeta released a small laugh and lunged himself at his enemy. 


End file.
